


The Best Nights

by covacola



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre KH3, Puppy Love, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Sneaking Out, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: One might question the safety and comfort of leaving a bedroom window not just unlocked, but slightly ajar, but the chilly evening air was a small price to pay for the promise of warm company.Pre kh3. Lea and Isa begin to sneak into each other's rooms. Just to hang out more, at first. But of course, that isn't all it is.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Best Nights

One might question the safety and comfort of leaving a bedroom window not just unlocked, but slightly ajar, but the chilly evening air was a small price to pay for the promise of warm company. It'd been a sort of ritual for awhile now. Usually it was Lea, but even on the nights the redhead knocked out early, he found himself in the other's company until the first lights of dawn.

It'd started from something simple. It might have been a nightmare or perhaps a bad hunch, but Lea had nearly given him a heart attack the first time he knocked on Isa's window. He'd teased the other mercilessly for it, asking things like if he'd be throwing pebbles next. Despite the social implications, though, he never truly complained.

For the first week or so, it continued to surprise Isa to crack a weary eye open to seeing bright-- though muted-- red beside the darker colors of the night. By the second he had given up cleaning and setting the makeshift extra bed up every night. By the end of the month, they simply shared Isa's.

There was nothing steamy or scandalous besides the occasional thought flickering through his head, but nothing to be noted. Mostly, it was just comfortable. They'd continue conversations they'd had earlier, start new ones that always seemed to lead into the sleepy but deep things friends can only have at 3 in the morning. 

Then, when finally the two would burn out, they'd lay there, apart but close beneath the covers. And that had always been his favorite-- Isa's. Warm. Without a worry in the world. He didn't have to wonder how Lea was doing, he could simply poke the other boy and ask. He didn't have to worry if he was sleeping restlessly or if something kept him up. He wondered if the same thoughts had plagued Lea.

Then, of course, one morning they woke to find themselves closer. Perhaps nothing so fanciful as wrapped in each other's arms but close enough to feel a bit odd throughout the day. Lea hadn't returned that night, and it'd turned out to be for the best. The next day, he'd stiffly reported his mom had come in to check in on him late in the night.

Three nights. The next three nights Isa spent alone. They acted as though nothing happened, but they knew better. Things were slowly getting back to normal, but neither could deny what those weeks, those nights, had meant to him. Isa made his mind, perhaps a bit more rashly than he might have normally at about 1 in the morning, and slipped out for Lea's.

The window was wide open, which worried him at first. Then, with a sigh, he knew Lea had wanted this too. For that first scare, Isa got him back that night. They talked little, but it was more comfortable than it had been. They shared Lea's bed that night and found Lea to be bolder than he had even before. Isa fell asleep with the warmth of his best friend's arms around him.

They continued to stay at each other's most nights, but they weren't ever as close as they had been then. Weeks went by, then months, the normal stresses of life fell over them like heavy, damp blankets, but they got through them together. Eventually, of course, they were caught. They'd been at Isa's and the news that Lea was over, without permission, in the middle of the night had not been taken well.

Lea's parents had been worried, though not as upset. But things got worse when a week and a half later, Isa was missing from his room, to be found of course at Lea's. Perhaps the worry was normal, reasonable, but asking to stay over  _ every _ night sounded more suspicious than they were. The questions that followed were more upsetting than the comfort. But they didn't have to worry long.

They risked being at Isa's again, reasoning that Lea could hide if someone came in. Funny how truly innocent things turned scandalous when pressed to be. Isa had known his own feelings for awhile, and while he was pretty sure Lea felt the same, he felt enough had been going on without saying it. His parents did come in to check on him. Lea went undiscovered and the two finally relaxed some.

This time, Isa was the one to break the mold. Lea didn't protest as he found himself wrapped in an embrace, but returned it. Promises were made then. Wishes to stay like this. Close. Warm. Comfortable. Words that described something neither of them wanted to admit it was.

Radiant Garden fell the next day.

Despite the memories, even when they'd tried to recreate the feelings, Saix had known. Nobodies can't feel. And it felt emptier to lay next to someone he'd loved and feel nothing than it did to sleep and feel alone.

So he watched with envious eyes at the two Axel had decided to use fill the void where his heart had been. He watched Axel escape Xehanort's clutches. He'll watch Lea return and rise to become more than they ever were. He'll watch because he knows the truth.

Nobodies do feel. And he still loves Lea. Has always loved Lea. Even if he doesn't believe he can be free of this Darkness, he knows he's kept his promise. So long as Lea can live in the Light, in the warmth of friendship and that feeling they would never admit to. That was enough. That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted to Tumblr but I decided to brush a few things off, proofread a little and repost lmao


End file.
